memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Trek history
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Borg history" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 07:22, January 2, 2014 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Recent questions In the future, if you have a question or concern that involves more than one article, please post at Ten Forward instead posting the same question in multiple locations. This way the discussion only occurs in one location. Thanks 31dot (talk) 09:59, February 21, 2014 (UTC) The whole point of the link at that page is to avoid having the same discussion in multiple locations. Please confine the discussion to one location, and in the future please proceed as I described above. 31dot (talk) 09:54, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :The whole point of posting them in two separate places is that they're two different pieces of information. One page says the rules of acquisition were written 1,000 years ago and several pages say they were written 10,000 years ago. One topic of conversation is to find evidence for the 1000 year date, and a separate topic of conversation is to find evidence for the 10,000 year date. I agree that it's excessive to post the topic on each of the pages with the 10,000 year date, but I do feel that it's a separate discussion from the one page with the 1,000 year date, which is where you insist on keeping the conversation. Also it's kind of rude to just move someone's writing without their permission. Trek history (talk) 17:36, March 23, 2014 (UTC) The subject of the conversation is the date of when the Rules were written, which seems to be uncited regardless of the exact figure. I am sorry you were offended, but no offense was meant; simply a desire to keep things organized, which can get out of hand quickly if not maintained. 31dot (talk) 21:19, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, but people see that discussion and say 'yeah you're right there's no evidence for 1000 years' while completely ignoring the many pages that incorrectly say 10,000 years. To me they are still separate topics, but whatever, I'm a newbie here, I will defer to your organizational expertise. Trek history (talk) 21:26, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Remember ...to sign your posts on talk pages. Tom (talk) 20:05, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :I reverted your edit. If you want a comment such as this one not on your talk page you can archive your talk page. If you will remove reminder and comments a block will be the result. Tom (talk) 21:14, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Yikes! Sheesh. It was just a little mistake, obviously I know to sign my posts. Does every single person who ever forgets to sign a post one time get this PERMANENT reminder on their talk page? ::As suggested to you, you are welcome to move the current contents of your talk page to an archive page if you do not want them here. If you have questions about how to do so, please ask. 31dot (talk) 21:26, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :conflict To forget something is no problem at all. But removing a reminder without any explanation is an offending behavior. Also, to add your signing later is not the right way. ;) Tom (talk) 21:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Lol--- so what's "the right way"? I am Human and accidents happen. If I forget to sign a post and then immediately realize I forgot, what is "the right" thing to do? I keep trying to add a signature to my comment on this page just above, and it keeps disappearing. Ack... apparently I have a problem remembering to type the 4 tildys. Anyway, the comment just above here starting with Lol was also written by me, Trek history (talk) 21:40, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :I don't think we can get along this way. Please take a little bit of time and read what you write before posting it to make sure you have your posts complete. If you need any further help feel free to aks. Btw, we're all Humans and the "right way" here is MA's Manual of Style. Tom (talk) 21:41, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey... I'm not trying to be unfriendly here. I just literally don't know what to do if I notice that I forgot to sign a post. The manual of style does not say. I'm not supposed to add the signature later... I guess I'm supposed to just leave it unsigned and wait for someone to remind me to sign my posts? Trek history (talk) 21:46, March 23, 2014 (UTC)